Here to Eternity
by Cody the Impaler
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi returns to the Human World three years later to keep his promise to Kayko and the two live happy every after...eh, not quite. (Story Complete)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Greetings everyone! This is the first time I've ever written a Yu-Yu Hakusho fan fic, so I hope that all of you will find it to be enjoyable. I must inform every one that when I started to write this story the last episode of Yu-Yu Hakusho I watched was _Tempting Fate_, which is the first DVD after the Chapter Black saga. Obviously I don't know exactly how all the events are going to unfold until the rest of the DVDs come out. But I did go online to try and find some of the spoilers. Of course, I don't know how precise to the story I'll stay. This first chapter is a prologue of the events from the closing of _Tempting Fate_, but I have changed a few elements from its story. Other than that, I ask all of you to please read and review!

_I'll take you on a ride from here to eternity_-

"From Here to Eternity"-Iron Maiden

Here to Eternity

Chapter I

"Kayko, I'll be back by my 18th birthday, I promise. I'll find a way."

"And then what?" she replied. Although she sounded disturbed by his presence, secretly Kayko truly cared for him.

Yusuke Urameshi instantly responded by placing his hands into her own. "Then lets get married."

Kayko gasped. This was something that she was not expecting, but Yusuke could be tricky. Kayko had known him since they were six-years-old, and whenever they had fights back then he would often use this line of rhetoric to gain sympathy from her. "…I don't know Yusuke. I don't know how my 'new boyfriend' would appreciate that."

Kayko pulled her silky hands away from his, but Yusuke never took his brown eyes off her.

"Kayko, you know that I love you."

She walked away from him. "Yeah, yeah."

"Three years and we'll get married."

"Whatever."

After Kayko was far enough away from Yusuke she began to think about her conversation with him. _"I know he's done this kind of thing before…but at the same time the look on his face was just so serious. I've never seen it so serious before. Maybe…"_

She turned back to look at Yusuke, but all she could see was the top of his jet-black hair. Kayko's brown eyes started to water. Tomorrow he was to set out for Demon World to face his ancestor-father. _"Will I ever see him again? Yusuke, please give me a signal to let me know everything's going to be all right."_

Kayko's thoughts were telepathic. Immediately after she finished her thought, she watched Yusuke turn around and give what appeared to be a bow. However, Kayko did not understand if the 'bow' was to symbolize saying "goodbye" or "I'll be back." She did know one thing, however. Yusuke was usually pretty good at keeping his promises to her.


	2. By the River

_By the river, where dreams have never died.  
__By the river, I look through children's eyes_-  
"Where the River Flows"-The Scorpions

Here to Eternity

Chapter II

Three years had passed since Yusuke and Kayko's final meeting, and as Kayko was approaching her final months as a senior in high school she could not help but be depressed on Yusuke's 18th birthday…of course she had the same feeling on his 16th and 17th birthdays.

_"Yusuke…"_

"Hey Kayko!" a fellow-female classmate shouted.

"Uh…oh, hey!"

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh…what about?"

Kayko turned away. _"Why does everybody have to know my feelings? It's none of their damn business! I mean, I know that Yuria's a friend of mine, but…"_

"Kayko?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking again."

"About what?"

Kayko sighed. "Today's Yusuke's 18th birthday…"

"Yusuke? You can't Yusuke Urameshi!"

Kayko nodded, although she could not stand the fact that every time she mentioned Yusuke's name in a positive light people were so quick to condemn him.

"Look Kayko, I know how you told me you used to hang out with him when you were kids, and how you liked him, but Kayko…Yusuke was a loser! I don't mean to be rude to you, but that's exactly what he was. He never came to class, and all he seemed to care about was getting himself into trouble."

Kayko said nothing, and turned away. _"You wouldn't call him a loser if you knew just how many times he saved your ass!"_

"Anyway Kayko, what I wanted to tell you was that Shane Li's have a party Friday night and we have to go! He's the hottest guy from the entire school next door (an all-boys school)!"

"I can't go, Yuria."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't feel like it."

"Kayko, I don't understand you. You hardly ever go to parties, you hang around with the weirdest people—Kazuma Kuwabara and his bunch—and I've never seen you with a boyfriend, despite what the guys next door are saying. They think you're one of the hottest girls at Kaija!"

Keiko sighed. "Well good for them."

"Huh? You don't like it! I'd love it if the guys over there thought the same about me!"

Again Kayko sighed. "Look Yuria, I've been keeping this secretly to myself for a long time, but my heart belongs to another."

Yuria gasped. "You have a secret boyfriend!"

Kayko nodded.

"Really? Who?"

"…Yusuke Urameshi."

"Huh? …Kayko nobody's seen Yusuke for at least three years. For all we know he left the city. How is it that he's your boyfriend?"

"…He just is," Kayko said short and to the point.

* * *

Kayko did not wait for her friends after the final bell rang. She left school as soon as it was possible, charging past the whistling boys from next door. 

She was nearly out of breath when a male voice called, "Hey Kayko! What the hell're you running from? You act as though Toguro was after you."

"Oh, Kuwabara."

Kazuma Kuwabara stepped forward while his curly-red hair blew in the wind. Despite how tough Kuwabara was, he displayed his gentile side by smiling at Kayko.

"I've never seen you run so fast before. For all I knew I thought that a demon was after you."

"No, I just wanted to get away from everybody at my school."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Kuwabara, do you know what day it is today?"

"Yeah, it's Friday."

"Yes, but it's also Yusuke's 18th birthday."

Kuwabara gasped. "My god, it is!"

"It's been three years." She paused, and lowered her eyes to the side-walk. She thought about the final words Yusuke told her before she returned her gaze to Kuwabara's blue eyes. "Do you remember what I told you he told me?"

"Yeah, that he'd come back on his 18th birthday."

Kayko's lip started to quiver and her voice became huskier. "That's today…he didn't…he didn't fulfill his promise…"

"Don't give up hope yet Kayko. The day's still not over." But in the back of his mind Kuwabara believed that it was over, even though he did not want to. _"This is just one time you couldn't pull it off, could you Urameshi _(he always addressed Yusuke by his last name)_? It just really sucks that Kayko's the one who has to suffer the most from it! Of course, I miss Urameshi too. I want him to bring his ass back here so I can kick it a few more times! Come to think of it, I wonder what Kurama and Hie…no, I could care less about Hiei, but Kurama I care for…"_

"Kuwabara?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"About Yusuke?"

"Yeah, a little. _God I hope she doesn't start crying."_

Kayko did not cry she only nodded.

"Well, Kayko, I have to get going. Shizuru's going to kill me if I don't get home soon, and then I think I'll go over and see Yukina some."

"How're you two getting along?"

"Oh, well, umm…" As much as Kuwabara tried he still could not get Yukina to become his girlfriend. "…Same as always, you know?" Kuwabara smiled, an attempt to hide his failures.

Kayko smiled back, although it was a forced smile.

"I'm going to take her to see Iron Maiden tomorrow. Maiden's touring Japan and Yukina's never been to a metal concert."

Kayko continued to force herself to smile.

"Well, I'd better go before my sister kicks my ass. What're you going to do Kayko?"

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, but do you think it'd be all right if I came by later to see Shizuru?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Later, Kayko…_ "Damn you, Urameshi!"_ Kuwabara said, as he watched Kayko walk away. _"How could you make such a promise to Kayko when you knew that you couldn't keep it? I wonder how much more Kayko's going to keep waiting for you. It'll be your fault if you lose her forever."_

* * *

The sun sparkled beautifully over a stream in a little woodland area that Kayko used to visit with Yusuke. It was here what Yusuke told her his plans would be. She climbed into a nearby tree—something she did with Yusuke when they were younger—and stared into the distance. Her thoughts drifted back to a memory in this tree eight years ago. 

"Wanna play house, Yusuke?"  
"No, that's a stupid childish game!"  
Kayko laughed. "Come on, it'll be fun."  
"I don't want to Kayko. I'm ten, not five."  
"Oh, I just kind of wondered what kind of husband you'd be like."  
"Huh? What?"  
"Well, you know, we might get married one day."  
"You think so Kayko?"

"Kayko."

"Huh? What…"


	3. Welcome Home

_Where are the angels and their wings of freedom?  
__Jesus had His day off when they pulled you through.  
__Welcome home—it's been too long we've missed you.  
__Welcome home—we've opened up the gates.  
__Welcome home to your brothers and sisters.  
__Welcome home to an accident of birth_-  
"Accident of Birth"-Bruce Dickinson

Here to Eternity

Chapter III

_"Huh, what was that? Was it just the wind? Or was it…"_

"Hey Kayko aren't you going to say 'hello' to me?"

_"That voice…"_ Kayko immediately turned to the sound of the voice. "Yusuke!" she screamed as she leapt from the tree.

She charged towards Yusuke as fast as her legs would carry her, and Yusuke opened his arms to embrace her. But instead of a warm embrace Yusuke was met with a slap.

"Oww! Hey! Is that anyway to say 'hello!'"

"Don't you ever run off and leave me like that again!" Kayko gave Yusuke a quick kiss on the lips before she buried her face against his chest. She started to cry—a joyful cry—and Yusuke held her close and rubbed his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm never leaving you again, I promise."

Kayko looked at him, her eyes still filled with tears. "You promise?"

He kissed her. "I promise."

Yusuke and Kayko held each other as though they were in their own little world before Yusuke finally took Kayko by the hand and said, "I want to sit with you in our tree."

Kayko accepted the offer and walked hand-in-hand with Yusuke to their tree, but as she held Yusuke's hand she could feel the scars on his knuckles. His left-cheek also revealed a scar—one that she had never noticed before.

"Yusuke what happened?"

"Huh?"

She pointed to his scars.

"I'll tell you all about that Kayko if you want to know."

"You're damn right I want to know!"

Yusuke gasped. "Whoa! I don't remember you talking like that the last time I saw you!"

"Well, a lot can happen to you in three years."

Yusuke nodded. "True, true, I hear that."

"So tell me what happened?"

"Well, I went to Demon World as you know, and I met my ancestor. I was so pissed off at him for what he did during my battle with Sensui, but he tried to explain to me why he did it. Of course his explanation sucked, and I had to kick his ass…or at least I wanted to kick his ass. He pretty much kicked my ass the first time I fought him, but I eventually gained the upper-hand; and sent him to his own personal hell—or wherever demons go.

You remember how I told you my ancestor was a ruler of a particular territory of Demon World?"

Kayko nodded.

"Well, after his death I assumed his position of leadership, and then I decided that I would ask the other two ruling demons to a contest to see who would win control of demon world."

"And?"

"And…and well, I lost. And after I lost I decided to make plans to return to human world. I actually wanted to come home immediately after my ancestor was dead, there were a lot of things here that I wanted to come home to."

"Like what?"

"Friends, family, and a promise that I had to fulfill."

"What promise was that?"

Yusuke leapt from the tree and motioned Kayko to do the same. She did and Yusuke smiled at her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it for Kayko. Inside was a small ring with a single diamond. "Would you marry me Kayko?"

Kayko gasped. What Yusuke said three-years-ago to the day he had returned to fulfill.

"Kayko?"

"…Yes!"

Yusuke leapt in the air as though he were a small child. He hugged Kayko and kissed her. Kayko giggled, and Yusuke wrapped his arm around her.

"I want you to come with me to my Mom's. I haven't even been home yet since I came back. I immediately went to a jewelry store and bought this ring. I was hoping that you'd say 'yes' so I could tell her with you at my side."

"Umm, Yusuke…"


	4. Mother's Gone

_Mama, she has taught me well,  
told me when I was young,  
__'Son, your life's an open book,  
don't close it 'fore it's done'_-  
"Mama Said"-Metallica

Here to Eternity

Chapter IV

"Wha…what?"

Kayko nodded. "I'm sorry, Yusuke."

"When…when did this happen?"

"About two years ago."

"…It happened because of me…didn't it?"

"No, Yusuke. Don't say that."

"What else can I say? I left three years ago and I find out that my mother's been dead for two-years. …I'm responsible."

"No, you're not Yusuke."

Yusuke looked at her, but did not say a word.

"Yusuke, your mom was an alcoholic. She had a drinking problem. It couldn't be helped."

"Yes, it could've. If I would've stayed here then maybe…"

"No, Yusuke. It wouldn't have worked."

Yusuke eyed her with a look that said 'explain.'

"Yusuke, your mom didn't stop drinking even when you were at home. She's been drinking ever since we were both young. When I stopped by to visit her and realized she was so ill I called Kuwabara and asked him to come over. He and Shizuru arrived and we immediately called an ambulance. But the poison in her system was simply too much. She passed away that night."

"…What were Mom's last words, Kayko?"

"She didn't really have any Yusuke, but when Kuwabara and I cleaned out your apartment after her death we found a letter that she'd written to you."

"Where is it?"

"At my place. I've kept it because I believed that you'd return one day."

"I wonder why she wrote it."

"When you read it you'll understand."

"Kayko?"

"Yes?"

"I want to read the letter…but I also want to see where my mom's buried at first. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes."

"Will you take me there?"

"Yes."

* * *

Although Atsuko Urameshi did not have much money—due to her excessive drinking—Kayko's father and Shizuru helped purchase for her a decent tombstone after her passing. Flowers sprinkled along her grave, and on the stone read one simple message: 

_Atsuko Urameshi_

_1975-2005_

_Loving Mother of Yusuke Urameshi_

When Yusuke read the 'loving mother' message he fell to the ground and wept. Kayko had hardly known Yusuke to cry. She had only seen him cry once when they were children when he learned that his father was not coming back, and she had heard that he cried when he thought Kuwabara had been killed during the Dark Tournament.

Kayko wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He patted her hands to let her know that he was thankful for her concern, and with his freehand he moved his arm over his mother's stone and said, "I love you too Mom."

Then he sighed, stood up, and regained his composure. He wiped the tears that remained and turned to Kayko. "I need some more time to recover, Kayko. Let's go see Kuwabara and Shizuru. I want to tell them the good new about our engagement. But I also want to thank them for what they did for Mom."

Kayko nodded and took his hand. The two shared a kiss before they left the gravesite, but Yusuke turned for one final look, _"Bye Mom, I love you; and I promise you that I'll make you proud of me."_


	5. Reunion with Friends

_If you had the time to lose.__  
An open mind and time to choose.  
Would you care to take a look,  
or can you read me like a book?  
Time it's always on my side.  
Time it's always on my side_-  
"Caught Somewhere in Time"-Iron Maiden

Here to Eternity

Chapter V

Kayko rapped on the Kuwabara front door and the male voice on the other side said, "Don't worry Sis, I've got it." Kuwabara gasped when he opened the front door to reveal Yusuke on the other side.

Yusuke smiled. "Hey Kuwabara, long time no…"

Yusuke's greeting was immediately cut short by Kuwabara's right-fist. Kayko gasped as she watched Kuwabara lift Yusuke off the ground by his shirt.

"The hell did you think you were doing running off to Demon World like that! You caused Kayko and all of us to worry about you for the last three years! How stupid can you be!"

Yusuke pushed himself away from Kuwabara's grasp and chuckled. "Not any stupider than you. And I must say that it feels good to be back at home. I really missed your weak-ass punches."

"Damn it, you take that back Urameshi!"

Yusuke continued to chuckle.

Kayko started to giggle and she grabbed Yusuke by the arm. "It's all right Kuwabara. I've already given Yusuke a good slap for his trouble, but…"

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Shizuru Kuwabara exclaimed, while she approached the front door. "Kayko! …Yusuke!"

"Hey Shizuru, long time no see," smiled Yusuke.

"Get your ass in here! I want to hear everything that happened to you."

Yusuke and Kayko walked arm-in-arm into the Kuwabara living room. Shizuru prepared drinks and Yusuke retold his story from Demon World.

Shizuru lit a cigarette and asked, "So Yusuke, what brought you back?"

"Show them your finger, Kayko."

Kayko flashed her engagement ring and Shizuru and Kuwabara gasped before Shizuru hugged her.

"Congratulations girl! Do you have a date set yet?"

"Umm…"

"I just proposed today. But I'm sure it'll be sometime after Kayko finishes high school. But on a different subject, I want to thank both of you. I learned about Mom's death today from Kayko and I understand that both of you helped with her funeral. I want to thank you again for that."

"You're welcome, Urameshi; but I'm still sorry about your mom."

"Toguro was right about one thing, this is a cruel world; but with Kayko beside me I'll get through. The only thing I hope for is that if I ever have a child they won't become an alcoholic."

"I think we're all with you on that," added Kuwabara. "Umm, Urameshi? Whatever became of Karama and Hiei? I know that they went to Demon World as well."

"That they did. Hiei chose to stay in Demon World. I kind of understand why, but at the same time I'm surprised. I thought that he might return due to his sister."

"Oh, that's right. I remember when we were in that weird mansion I learned that Shortie had a sister. I guess he never found her huh? Probably just as well. I'd hate to find out I was related to that obnoxious bastard."

Yusuke smiled. _"I wonder what he's going to say when he learns the truth?_ Yeah, I guess you're right. By the way, how're you and Yukina doing? You guys going out yet?"

Kuwabara chuckled—his way at laughing at his failures. "Oh, you know, it's going well…"

"If it's going so well then why aren't you actually dating her?" his sister interjected.

"Shut up, Sis! We're just taking it slow that's all."

"Hmph," Shizuru replied as she took another puff of her cigarette.

"Besides I do have a date with her tomorrow."

"What're you two doing?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm taking her to see Iron Maiden. Yukina's never been to a metal concert before, and Maiden's coming to Japan so it's perfect."

"Whatever happened to that stupid pop band Metallica that you used to listen to?"

"Metallica's not a pop band! They're one of the best metal bands in the world! Although, I must admit, they're not putting out the same kind of stuff that they did in the eighties; but so goes the world."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You know what, Urameshi? You should try to take Kayko to see Iron Maiden. I'm sure there're some scalpers selling tickets."

"And pay twice as much as you did? No way, I think I'll pass!"

"Well, to change the subject a bit. What can you tell me about Kurama?"

"He came home. The human Shuichi Minamino has a strong love for his mother."

"Maybe we should invite him over for a drink. This is almost like a reunion for us."

"That sounds good, Kazuma," Shizuru replied, "why don't you give him a call?"

"Okay, will do."

Kuwabara called Kurama and he agreed to stop by since he had just finished celebrating his return home with his mother Shiori. After Kurama arrived the atmosphere at the Kuwabara home continued with everybody laughing, telling stories, and drinking brandy.

"So Kurama, what's your future plans now that you're back?" asked Kuwabara.

"I really don't know. I've been gone from the Human World for three years, which means that I only have an 8th grade education. But on the positive side I informed my teachers how I'd be leaving school for a while and I left with 'As' in all my classes. I'm sure that I could probably take some General Education and try to enter college."

"Well, that's more than what I can say," Yusuke said. "I skipped school more than anything else, and if I ever made an 'A' it was because God decided to have a sense of humor. I only have an 8th grade education, but unlike Kurama's, mine's worthless."

"Well, maybe you can find a good job Urameshi."

Yusuke chuckled. "That makes me think of my mom when you say that. Mom always told me that if I hated school so much why didn't I go and find a good job. Of course, I don't know exactly what kind of job I could find?"

"Why can't you receive money from your work as a spirit detective?" asked Kayko.

Yusuke gave everyone in the room a look. He did not want them to tell Kayko the true events that led to him no longer being a spirit detective.

"Well, they fired me Kayko."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well…let's just say I pissed off King Yama."

The rest of party chuckled at Yusuke's comment.

"Oh, I see. Well…at least I won't have to worry about you taking off for some case."

Yusuke wrapped his arm around her and smiled. "Yeah, at least that's true."

"Yusuke," began Kurama, "how good is your English?"

"My English? Well, I guess it's all right. I was actually in school long enough to learn it."

"Then perhaps you could go to America."

"America?"

"Yes, as much as we would miss you over here, in America you might be able to find a job teaching Japanese to Americans."

"With what qualifications? I have none. No, Kayko'll be the smartest one in our family. I suppose my fate'll probably be some good paying manual labor job."

"At any rate," Kayko began, as she lifted Yusuke up by the hand; "I should probably get home."

"Oh, okay," responded Yusuke. "Do you want me to walk you?"

"Yes, of course!" Yusuke and Kayko gestured goodbye to everyone before they left the Kuwabara home.

* * *

When Yusuke and Kayko approached the Yukimura restaurant Yusuke informed Kayko, "I want to tell your dad the good news and hope that I receive his blessing…but even if I don't, I still want to thank him for what he did for my mom." 

Mr. Yukimura was busy cleaning his restaurant when Yusuke and Kayko entered.

"Hi, Dad."

"Kayko, where've you…well, I'll be damned, if it isn't Yusuke Urameshi! Where've you been the last three years?"

"Well…that's a really hard question for me to answer sir. I just had some very important business to take care of."

"Well, there wasn't a day I don't think that Kayko wasn't thinking about you."

"Well, there wasn't a day when I was thinking about her as well, which is why I had to come home and keep my promise to her."

"And what promise was that?"

"The one I made three years ago. Before I left I promised Kayko that when I returned I'd ask for her hand in marriage…and I kept that promise."

Kayko showed her father her engagement ring and her father gasped.

"May I have your blessing sir?"

"…of course! Although, you should've known that I gave it to you years ago. I always knew that one day you'd be the one to marry my little girl. Perhaps it was destiny from the first time Kayko brought you home to play when you were both six-years-old."

Yusuke chuckled. "Thank you, sir. And Mr. Yukimura?"

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"Thank you for helping with my mother's funeral. Kayko and I visited her grave today. She told me everything that had happened to her. I wish I could've been here. Perhaps I could've saved her. But Kayko's told me that I probably couldn't have helped her."

"Don't blame yourself, Yusuke. It's not your fault. Your mom simply had a drinking problem that she couldn't control. I doubt you could've stopped it. But where're you staying now?"

"Wow…never really thought about that question. I guess I really don't have a place to stay until I make me some money and find myself a place."

"Well, why don't you stay with us."

Kayko gasped. "Really Dad?"

Mr. Yukimura laughed. "Of course! We've got some extra room. However, just because the two of you are engaged doesn't mean that you can have sex."

Yusuke laughed, but Kayko was almost offended.

"Dad!"

"I'm serious. You can cuddle all you want to, but no sex; and don't even think about trying it behind my back!"

Yusuke continued to laugh. "Don't worry Mr. Yukimura. I'll take good care of your daughter."

"Of course you will Yusuke. That's why you received my blessing."

* * *

After Kayko showed Yusuke his room Yusuke asked her, "Kayko, can I see that note that you told me my mom left me?" 

"Of course!"

Kayko returned a few minutes later with Atsuko's letter. She handed it to Yusuke and the two of them sat on Yusuke's bed while he read the letter:

_Hi Yusuke,_

_It has been a very long time and I'm still waiting for you to come home with that six-pack I asked you about __J I guess you weren't kidding when you said it was going to be a while. Perhaps I should've paid more attention on where you were going, but the fact that you're not here is what made me decide to write a letter to you, even if you never read it._

_On a serious note, I've started to feel weaker each day. I don't know what it is, but I just don't have the energy that I used to. Perhaps my drinking's finally catching up with me?_

_Yusuke, although I was never the best at saying it, I want you to know that I love you. Some might've looked at me as your mother and you as my son and thought that I was too young to have a child, and perhaps they were right. Obviously I was too young to have had a child, but I've never regretted your birth Yusuke. You'll always be my baby boy, and know that I'll always love you!_

_MOM_

Yusuke folded the letter and placed it close to his heart before he stood up to stare at the night sky. _"And you'll always be my mom, and I'll always love you!"_


	6. Kayko's life in Danger?

**Author's Note:** Well everyone, I hope that the last five chapters haven't turned you off too much. Most of those chapters were simply trying to explain the world that Yusuke has returned to, and with the exception of Chapters Two and Five they were mostly very short. Well, now is the point in the story that begins the plot, so enjoy and keep reading and reviewing.

_The killer's breed or the demon's seed,  
the glamour, the fortune, the pain.  
Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain,  
don't you pray for my soul anymore.  
Two minutes to midnight,  
the hands that threaten doom.  
Two minutes to midnight,  
to kill the unborn in the womb_-  
"2 Minutes to Midnight"-Iron Maiden

Here to Eternity

Chapter VI

One month after her graduation Yusuke and Kayko were married in Genkai's temple before their friends in a ceremony that was mostly secular. After their marriage Yusuke was able to purchase an apartment after earning enough as an assistant cook at Yukimura Restaurant. But despite his new bride and home, Yusuke was not happy.

_"I guess I should've listened to Kayko and gone to school more often. It sucks when you realize that you can't be the provider for your family. There're not many jobs available in Japan for someone with only an 8th grade education, and the only reason why Mr. Yukimura probably hired me was that I'm his son-in-law. And while I like Mr. Yukimura I hate working for other people, but what exactly can I do with an 8th grade education?_

_And then there's Kayko. She's talking about taking some time off college to have a family. I can barely afford to feed Kayko and myself, how in the world can I afford to take care of a child? Plus, I never did tell her why I was fired as spirit detective. And if King Yama wants me erased how do I know he wouldn't try to do the same thing to Kayko if she's carrying my child? I have to talk to Koenma about this."_

Koenma—the Prince of Spirit World—had been living as a refugee in Genkai's temple for the last three years, as a return to Spirit World could result in his execution. Still, Koenma had received the latest news from Spirit World through his assistant, Botan. When Yusuke spotted the exiled prince he had grown his brown hair longer, and was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, black T-shirt, and a black bandana to cover his "Jr." initials.

"Hey Koenma."

"Yusuke, it's been a while. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"…Yeah sure."

Koenma poured two glasses and handed one to Yusuke. "So, what's up?"

"A lot actually. I'm here to ask you one very important question."

"All right?"

"Your father still wants me erased doesn't he?"

"That's what Botan's telling me, even though she's asked my dad to be reasonable. Hell, even Ogre has been apologetic towards you."

"Apolo…what?"

"'Apologetic.' It's a Greek word that means 'defense.'"

"Oh, well, that's nice to know."

"But this is stuff you were already familiar with, right?"

"Yeah."

"And stuff you've never been concerned with before, right?"

"For the most part, yeah."

"Then why the sudden concern for my dad's orders?"

"I'm not concerned about myself, Konema…I'm concerned about Kayko."

"Kayko? How?"

"Kayko's been talking to me a lot about starting a family."

"I thought she planned on going to college?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought to, but lately she's had 'baby fever' I guess."

"And this is your cause for concern?"

"Yes. If King Yama wants me dead, how do I know he wouldn't try to kill Kayko if she's carrying my child?"

Koenma paused. "You're probably right, Yusuke; although I'm sure that Dad wouldn't kill Kayko outright. I'm sure he'd give her the chance to give up her pregnancy, but if she refused…"

"He'd have her killed, right?"

"…Yes."

Yusuke gritted his teeth and punched his right fist into his left palm. "Then I'm going to have to tell Kayko the risks."

"Huh?"

"Kayko doesn't know that King Yama wants me erased. I told her that I was fired as a spirit detective after she asked me why I couldn't receive any money for acting as a spirit detective, which by the way Koenma, why didn't I ever receive any money for putting my life on the line like that?"

Koenma grinned—a nervous grin. "Well, Yusuke, umm…"

"Never mind, the hell with that for now. I'm going to have to tell Kayko everything, and hope she doesn't blow up on me for not being upfront with her. After hearing everything, if she still wants to have a baby then we'll have one."

* * *

When Yusuke returned home the first thing he noticed was his wife washing the dishes, while wearing a pair or short-shorts and a white top. Yusuke used some of his spirit energy to sneak up behind her and grab her ass. She let out a scream. 

"Is it just me Kayko, or has your ass gotten even finer since we've been married?"

"Yusuke!" Kayko almost slapped him, but instead started to laugh when Yusuke did. Yusuke smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist before he kissed her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Follow me into the living room."

Kayko did as Yusuke requested and sat on the sofa beside him.

"Kayko, you know how you've been telling me that you want to have a baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's something that I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Well…I never told you exactly why I was fired as spirit detective."

Kayko was all ears.  
"I know that I told you that I pissed off King Yama, and while that's part of it, it's not the whole truth. The other part was that King Yama ordered me to be erased…"

"I know Yusuke."

"Huh?"

"I've known about your problems with King Yama for two years."

"What! How?"

"Kuwabara told me everything…"

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, while he grinded his teeth.

"Don't blame Kuwabara, Yusuke! I suspected something was wrong long before that."

"…"

"Do you remember when you left Demon's Door after your final fight with Sensui?"

"Yeah."

"I was there to. And I remember those men who condemned Koenma for not allowing a 'boy to be erased.' I wondered for quite a while if that 'boy' might've been you. But I'd to harass Kuwabara to tell me the truth."

"Then…then why didn't you say anything that day we were over at Kuwabara's?"

"Because I wanted to see if you'd tell me…and I was slightly upset when you didn't. Of course I love you too much to let it bother me, but I did ask Kuwabara about it the next day."

"Really. And what did Kuwabara say?"

"He said that you gave him and Kurama a look not to say anything, and he said it was probably because you didn't want me to be bothered by it."

"Well, he's right. I was afraid how you'd react if you learned the truth."

"Damn it, Yusuke! You can't continue to keep secrets from people who care about you!"

"So what the hell did you want me to do, Kayko! Did you want me to tell the people that I love that somebody wants me to be erased!"

"Yes!"

"…Huh?"

"Yusuke, I know that you love me, and I love you as well; but I'm a lot stronger than what you think. I've seen so much of what you've been through. I cried when I watched you fight in the Dark Tournament, but I continued to go back to every single one of those fights because I couldn't be away from you. You can tell me what's happening to you Yusuke."

Yusuke was speechless before he finally let out a non-verbal nod. "Very well, Kayko; I promise to be more open with you from now on."

"Thanks."

"But let me tell you why I brought all of this up."

"Okay."

"Before I came home I paid a visit to Genkai's temple and Koenma."

"Yes?"

"I asked Koenma if his dad still wanted me to be assassinated."

"And?"

"The answer was 'yes,' but that doesn't bother me."

"Then what does?"

"I asked Koenma that if I made you pregnant would the Spirit World assassins come after you."

Kayko began to show signs of worry. "And?"

"And the answer's 'yes.' Koenma told me that they'd either make you give up the baby or face death."

Kayko's lower lip began to quiver.

"That's why I had to tell you this, Kayko. I wanted to make sure that you knew what could happen if you were to become pregnant. But if you want a baby Kayko then consider it done, and I promise you that if any of those Spirit World assassins harass you I'll kill them all!"

Yusuke gave her a look after he said 'kill them all' to let Kayko know that he was serious. Kayko nodded, and kissed Yusuke on the lips.

* * *

Four months later Kayko was pregnant with her first-born child, and although she suffered bouts of morning sickness and her growing stomach affected her self-esteem, she was joyful. She smiled when she looked at maternal clothes and infant items, and she enjoyed rubbing her pregnant belly before friends. 

While Yusuke was at work Kayko was busy passing through the pages of a catalogue that specialized in infant items.

"Kayko Urameshi."

"Huh? _Who's that?"_

Before her stepped a man with blonde-hair who wore a white uniform.

"I'm Sourai with the Spirit Defense Force. I understand that you're pregnant with a child that was fathered by Yusuke Urameshi."

"Yes."

"Do you realize that Yusuke Urameshi has the blood of a powerful demon flowing through his veins?"

"Yes."

"Then you must know that Yusuke Urameshi has been ordered to be eliminated by King Yama of Spirit World."

"I know that."

"What I'm to ask you is extremely difficult…you must abort your child."

"Huh? What!"

"Yes, for the sake of all humankind you must."

"Never! Yusuke's not a monster, and he'd never hurt anybody! He even took care of his ancestral father."

Sourai sighed. "I can see this is pointless. Either give up your child or face death."

"I'll never give up my baby!"

"Fine!"

Kayko gasped as Sourai charged towards her, but he was stopped by a powerful right hand to the jaw that came out of nowhere.

"Yusuke!" Kayko shouted as she hugged her husband.

Yusuke wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry, I'm here," before he turned to glare at Sourai.

Sourai chocked, almost as though he had swallowed his tongue.

"Let me give you a warning you son of a bitch! I should kill you right now for threatening Kayko, and in fact I want to! But I'm going to let you live. I want you to take your ass back to Spirit World and tell King Yama that if he fucks with those I care about again, I'll charge into Spirit World and take the entire place over!"

Sourai gave one more cough before returning to Spirit World.


	7. The Beginnings of an assault on Spirit W...

_Talk to me softly,  
there is something in your eyes.  
Don't hang your head in sorrow,  
and please don't cry.  
I know how you feel inside.  
I've been there before.  
Something is changin' inside you,  
and don't you know,  
don't you cry tonight.  
I still love you baby.  
Don't you cry tonight.  
Don't you cry tonight.  
There's a Heaven above you baby,  
and don't you cry tonight_-  
"Don't Cry"-Guns 'N' Roses

Here to Eternity

Chapter VII

Yusuke let out a primal roar after Sourai returned to Spirit World, and even with his pregnant wife nearby he was unable to calm down.

"Where's that compact!"

"Huh? Yusuke calm down!"

"I can't calm down…"

But a quick slap in the face made him calm down.

"That's enough Yusuke! Acting out of control's not going to help."

Yusuke took a deep breath. "Kayko, when you cleaned out my mom's old place did you happen to find a compact in my room?"

"A compact? You mean like a make-up compact?"

"Yeah, it looks like one."

"Was it black? I thought it was your mother's."

"Yes, it's black, and no, it's not my mom's. It's actually not even a compact, although it looks like one. It's my communicator to Botan. I received it when I first became a spirit detective, but I never wanted to carry it because I thought it looked like a compact, and I wouldn't be caught dead with anything that'd make people wonder if I was gay."

Kayko said nothing. She only listened.

"Anyway Kayko, do you know where it's at?"

"Yes, it's in a box I put with your mother's things."

"Good. Please bring it to me."

Kayko did as Yusuke requested, and Yusuke immediately opened his communicator; but once he started to talk his anger returned.

"Hey! Earth to the Grim Reaper! Get your blue-haired ass on here!"

Botan gasped when she heard Yusuke's voice. "Huh? Yusuke?"

"Who else would it be! I've got a message for you. I want you to tell your boss that if he harms Kayko or any of my friends, I'll charge into Spirit World and kick his sorry ass!"

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Your boss, King Yama, just sent one of his Spirit Defense jerks to kill Kayko if she refused to give up our baby."

"What!"

"Tell him that if he wants to send some assassin after me, fine; but he's to leave my family and friends alone!" And Yusuke immediately closed the compact.

* * *

Two hours later the Urameshi household received a knock on their front door. Yusuke and Kayko answered to reveal Koenma, Botan, Genkai, and George the Blue Ogre in disguise. 

"Hello kids," said Genkai.

"Huh? What're you guys doing here?" asked Yusuke.

"Important business, Yusuke," replied Koenma. "Please, let's go to your living room, we've much to discuss."

Yusuke led everyone into his sitting room and Koenma began the discussions.

"Ogre, Botan, please explain to Yusuke why you're here."

"We're here because we left Spirit World," replied Botan.

"Yes, we could no longer support King Yama's attacks against you and your friends," added Ogre.

"I told King Yama your message Yusuke, and apparently so did that soldier you sent back to the King. The King, however, is hearing none of it."

"So that means…"

"That means dimwit that King Yama'll continue to attack you and Kayko," replied Genkai.

Yusuke was silent, but then he smiled—a wicked smile. "Well then, it looks like I'll just have to make good on my threat."

"What!" exclaimed Koenma.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm going to charge into Spirit World and kick King Yama's ass. I'm sorry that's your dad Koenma, but if I do nothing he'll continue to harm Kayko and those I care about…I can't let that happen."

Koenma nodded. "I understand Yusuke. But remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"While Prince Koenma may not be much of a fighter, his dad's a much more formidable opponent. Plus, don't forget the Spirit Defense Force. You might be able to handle them one-on-one, but they're not so easy if they all gang up against you."

"Oh, I'll lose my head for this," sighed Ogre.

"Damn it Ogre, don't be such a baby!" shouted Koenma, as he delivered a slap to the back of Ogre's head.

Ogre whimpered. "Oooh, even after three years he still acts the same."

Koenma sighed. "Anyway, it should be noted that both Ogre and Botan could lose their lives supporting Yusuke…my life was practically forfeited three years ago when I stopped the SDF from wasting Yusuke's body."

Yusuke nodded. "Regardless of which, everyone understands what I intend to do. But I don't ask any of you to follow me. If you want to return to Spirit World that's fine, but if you try to stop me I can promise you that I'll show you any mercy."

Koenma, Botan, and Ogre were silent, until Botan broke that silence.

"Yusuke, I love both you and Kayko, and despite how loyal I am to King Yama I cannot support his mission to hunt Yusuke down and to harm Yusuke's wife and closest friends."

"I'm much the same," replied Ogre. "I don't support the King's mission."

"He may be my father, but I cannot support his mission to murder our best spirit detective," added Koenma.

Yusuke smiled. "I appreciate your support, but now I need to call on Kuwabara and Kurama."

* * *

Yusuke telephoned both Kuwabara and Kurama, and the two of them arrived at Yusuke and Kayko's apartment approximately thirty minutes later. Yusuke informed both of them about his plan to invade Spirit World and both Kuwabara and Kurama were stunned. 

"That's crazy Urameshi!"

"What other choice do I have Kuwabara? King Yama's troops have already threatened Kayko."

"Yes," replied Kurama, "it's crazy, but it appears to be the only choice available for Yusuke at the moment."

"On top of the ball as always Kurama! Well, the reason why I called both you guys here was to ask for your help. There's no way I can pull this off on my own."

Kuwabara and Kurama said nothing and looked at each other. Then Kuwabara spoke first.

"Gee, I don't know about that Urameshi."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really do those kind of things anymore. I mean, I've grown up since the last time you and I went on assignments together. I'm going to start college this fall. I've got a great girlfriend…"

"Are you sure you're boyfriend and girlfriend, or are you just good friends?"

"The hell're you trying to imply Urameshi! We're boyfriend and girlfriend! You should've seen us make-out after the Iron Maiden concert!"

Kurama chuckled. _"Makes me wonder what her brother would've thought about that?"_

"What the hell're you laughing at!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Oh…nothing," Kurama replied, as he tried to regain his composure. "To be serious though, Kuwabara and I are in similar situations. While he's preparing for college I've to prepare myself to complete high school. Besides, I don't know if I can even do such adventures anymore."

"If I may interject," responded Koenma, "I'd like to inform both of you that this is not necessarily Yusuke's problem. In fact, Yusuke's problem with my father affects all of us."

"That's correct," added Botan. "King Yama gave orders to go after anyone who's affiliated with Yusuke Urameshi."

Kurama placed his chin in between his thumb and first finger. "Well, that changes my priorities."

"Yeah, same here," added Kuwabara.

"But if we're going to charge into Spirit World we're going to need the assistance of one more person."

"Who?" asked Yusuke.

"Hiei."

"Hiei!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"How the hell're we going to get Hiei if he remained in Demon World?" asked Yusuke.

"We're going to have to go there and ask him. I think he'll be quite interested."


	8. Returning to Demon World

_Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised,  
as they start to cry, hands held to the sky.  
In the night the fires are burning bright.  
The ritual has begun, Satan's work is done.  
Six-six-six, the number of the beast,  
sacrifice is going on tonight_-  
"The Number of the Beast"-Iron Maiden

Here to Eternity

Chapter VIII

Later that night Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Genkai, Botan, the Blue Ogre, and Koenma journeyed to Genkai's temple. Kayko fell asleep shortly after their arrival, but Yusuke stayed up to discuss strategy with his party.

"The first thing we have to do is figure out a way that we can bring Hiei back from Demon World while still keeping his powers. Koenma, what class level would Hiei be?"

"…Hiei's undoubtedly an 'A-class' demon. He won't be able to remain at full strength unless we broke the ka-ki barrier, and if we do that it'll give my father even more incentive to kill you."

"Plus, there's no way Hiei'd ever allow himself to be weaker," added Kurama. "Of course at the same time it's also not like Hiei to follow anybody's rules. We'll have no problems bringing him back."

Yusuke chuckled. "Well now that we're pretty sure we can get Hiei to come back with us that leaves only one more problem."

"What's that Urameshi?"

"Kayko."

"Huh? What about her?"

"I don't know if she'll be safe here. Can everyone here stop a member of the SDF if they decide to attack?"

The party was silent to Yusuke's question until Koenma answered. "It's probable that if we add Shizuru and Yukina as a healer we could hold off one of the SDF members. But more than one would be extremely difficult. Let us not forget that those toadies have the strength above an 'A-class' demon, and can give a demon of 'S-class' a run for their money."

"That means somebody'll have to say behind as a shield for Kayko," Genkai said. "While she's pregnant with Yusuke's child she'll be in danger."

"Then perhaps I should stay," said Yusuke.

"No Yusuke," Koenma responded, "you're needed for this mission."

"Not when my wife's in trouble."

"Oh, I've got an idea Urameshi!"

"What's that Kuwabara?"

"Why don't you ask Kaitou or some those guys for help?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the guys who helped us beat Sensui."

"Oh…right! I remember now. But where are those guys?"

"Uh…"

"Well nice one brainiac! Thanks for suggesting an idea we can't even use!"

"At least I suggested it! I don't see you coming up with any great ideas Urameshi!"

"That's enough boys!" snapped Genkai.

"Perhaps I can help with that," interjected Kurama. "Kaitou went to my school and we know that he's from Mushiori City. Plus, I should still have his home phone number. I'll go to the nearest phone booth and call him."

"That won't be necessary Kurama," replied Kuwabara. "Here, use my cell phone."

Kuwabara handed Kurama his cell phone, and Kurama thanked him while he immediately dialed Kaitou.

* * *

Early the next morning Kaitou arrived at Genkai's temple. Although his current life did not involve using his spirit powers his conversation with Kurama convinced him to help Yusuke. He called his boss and used his sick days to take time off work. Yusuke promised him that he would not have to use many of them. 

At ten that same morning Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were at Demon's Door walking through the familiar corridors they passed when they battled Sensui. The three knew they were close to the Demon World when they heard the Elder Toguro screaming, "Why don't you just die you bastard!" while he was still tied up to Kurama's sinning tree.

"So Urameshi, how exactly do we enter Demon World?"

"It's not too hard. Honestly we probably could've made it back after we defeated Sensui regardless of whether or not the SDF repaired the ka-ki barrier…well, Hiei would've been a problem."

"Huh? Explain?" asked Kurama.

"Well, it's quite simple Kurama. As you know the ka-ki barrier keep demons from the 'S' to 'B-classes' from entering the human world, and despite how powerful you and I may be our human blood helps us to overcome the barrier when we tap into it. Kuwabara'd have no problem since he doesn't have any demon blood, but Hiei'd be a problem.

Koenma was right. After we defeated Sensui, Hiei was definitely an 'A-class' level demon. He wouldn't have been able to return to human world if the ka-ki barrier was there without dramatically lowering his demon energy."

"Hmm, it's amazing that Koenma didn't tell any of this stuff after we defeated Sensui, or on that night you left for Demon World" Kuwabara said.

"It's quite possible that Koenma didn't know."

"Huh?"

"Koenma and King Yama aren't gods, you know? They don't know everything."

"Good point," added Kurama.

* * *

As Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama crossed into Demon World, Kurama revered back into his old demon form of the spirit-fox Yoko Kurama. Demon World had not changed since the last time the three men saw it together. Its lighting still lit the sky even if it was bright blue. 

"Now all we have to do is find Hiei," Yusuke said.

"But were could he be?" asked Kuwabara.

"He's in Mukuro's territory," Kurama answered. "It's not far from here. We should arrive there within the next hour."

As the three of them walked further into demon country Kurama turned to Yusuke and said, "Can you sense it Yusuke?"

"Yeah, they're demons all around us…watching us."

"Oh, I bet they're scared of us!" added Kuwabara.

"Precisely," replied Kurama. "They can sense Yusuke has the power of an 'S-class' demon, and me in my Yoko Kurama form has its intimidation factor as well."

While their journey continued Yusuke could sense the presence of apparitions but he could not sense any that posed a threat, although there was one that raised a few hairs on his neck. This apparition, whom ever it was, followed the party at a steady pace. It swiftly leapt from one tree to the next. Finally Yusuke stopped.

"Do you guys feel that?"

"Yes," Kurama replied, "it's the same energy I've felt for a while. Apparently one apparition has taken an interest in us, and who ever it is; it is a very formidable opponent."

"Hey," shouted Kuwabara, "if you wanna fight, why don't you show yourself!"

"Hmm," a voice replied, "even after three years your intelligence has remained ever the same. Did you ever stop and think for a moment that I could've been an opponent that sought to take away your life?"

Kuwabara grinded his teeth, while Yusuke and Kurama shouted, "Hiei!"

The apparition that had been following them stepped forward. Yes indeed it was Hiei, still dressed in black with a white headband to cover his jagan eye. In the last three years his 4'10" frame had yet to grow an inch.

"So the Spirit Detective, the King of Thieves, and the Fool've all returned to Demon World."

"Who're you calling a 'fool' short stuff! I'll have you know that I'm about to go to college."

"Yes, your brain may've improved on the books, too bad when it comes to fighting you're still a moron."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth, and his whole body shook with anger as he clenched his fists.

"Hiei," Kurama began, "we've come to Demon World with a purpose."

"And what purpose is that? Obviously it's not to flood the living world with demons, since I can sense the ka-ki barrier's still in tact."

"We've come here to get you."

"Me, for what?"

"We need you to help us with a mission," said Yusuke.

"Hmm, listen Detective! I've forever left the human world for the demon one. I've no desire to help you."

"You bastard!" shouted Kuwabara. "How can you say that after everything Yusuke's done for you?"

"Yet, you forget to mention all the things I've done for him. Fought and won a dark tournament, battled Sensui; hell, I even destroyed the Chapter Black tape that was presented to me."

"Really! You destroyed that tape!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Yes, my sword accidentally slipped."

"Well, I appreciate all the times you've helped me Hiei. It's too bad that I can't get you to help me with this mission since I thought it'd be one that'd interest you."

"Hmm," Hiei replied with a wicked smile.

"We're going to raid and take over Spirit World."

Hiei gasped, and looked at Yusuke and his party dumbfounded.

Yusuke smiled, this was the look he hoped for. He realized no demon could resist the idea of helping to lead a revolution against King Yama. "Of course, I guess you just have no interest with the affairs of Human World."

"Wait, Yusuke! How exactly is it that the Spirit Detective's turning against King Yama?"

Yusuke told Hiei everything that had taken place between himself and Kayko and the SDF soldiers.

Hiei smiled. "Hmm, perhaps I do have the desire to return to Living World. Although some may view me as a heartless demon…"

_"Ain't that the truth!"_ said Kuwabara.

"…I'm not a demon without honor. Harming those who pose no threat or can't defend themselves is un-honorable, and that's how I view King Yama for attacking Kayko. Count me in, plus I've always been interested in seeing just what that son of a bitch looks like."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, me too. Anyway, it's good to have you on our side Hiei…"

_"Yeah, but I still hate that little short bastard,"_ added Kuwabara.

"…anyway, we're going to have to ask you to put this on."

Yusuke opened his backpack to reveal what appeared to be a strap-on-organ.

Hiei was stunned. "What the hell's that god-awful thing?"

Yusuke chuckled. "This is the thing you wear that allows you to cross through the ka-ki barrier. After you've returned to Living World you can always remove it, even though according to Demon World order you're not supposed to. But then again, you don't look like one who enjoys following the rules."

Hiei smiled. "You've got that right Detective."

"All right then, let's get out of here!"

* * *

When Yusuke and Kuwabara were far enough away Kurama turned to his old demon friend and asked, "So, how has Demon World treated you since we last saw each other?" 

"Nothing has really changed, but my jagan eye did capture some interesting pictures."

"Oh?"

"It captured the red-haired moron kissing my sister after listening to a bunch of loud music."

"Ah, you must mean the Iron Maiden concert."

"Huh? You mean they play on coffins with spikes?"

"No, not the torture device, Iron Maiden is a metal band from Great Britain. They're internationally known. That's who Kuwabara and Yukina saw."

"I've no interest in learning about different human music, Kurama; but what I saw amazed me."

"What's that?"

"Yukina really has feelings for that moron. I'd even go so far as to say that she loves him. If Yukina could only remain in the human world because she wanted to hold on to something Kuwabara'd be it."

"So if Kuwabara ever became your brother-in-law would you accept that?"

Hiei gritted his teeth at the sound of Kuwabara becoming his family member, but he regained his composure to say, "It's not a matter of whether or not I accept him. It's Yukina who chooses to be with him, not me. I'll leave this decision up to her."

"Hey! Hurry up you two!" shouted Kuwabara. "You're going to be left behind!"

"…but I seriously doubt I'd come to many family reunions," Hiei whispered to Kurama.


	9. Back to the Living World

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Yeah, I know it's been a while since my last update, but I'm doing the best I can to write out chapters. I'll begin working on Chapter 10 this evening, but until then I hope Chapter 9 suffices.

_From the red sky of the east to the sunset in the west.  
__We have cheated death and he has cheated us.  
__But that was just a dream and this is what it means,  
we are sleeping and we'll dream for evermore.  
And a fragment remains of our memories.  
And the shadows remain with our hands.  
Deep gray came to morn, all the colors of the dawn.  
Will this journeyman's day be his last?_-  
"Journeyman"-Iron Maiden

Here to Eternity

Chapter IX

When Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama returned to Genkai's temple with Hiei in their party the four of them sensed that the temple had become someone territory.

"Kaito must've used his powers," Kurama said.

"So we hope," replied Yusuke. "That territory could belong to someone we don't want to know."

Inside the temple Kayko slept peacefully on a small mattress while Kaito, Koenma, Botan, Genkai, Shizuru, Yukina, and George the Blue Ogre sat near her playing cards.

Yusuke was stunned. "What the hell's this? Kaito's territory's open, and you guys're having a poker tournament?"

Of the seven, six immediately dropped their cards on the table—stunned by Yusuke's sudden return. Only George the Blue Ogre maintained his five cards.

The Blue Ogre scanned his opponents' cards, as all of them had landed face-up. "Woohoo! I won!" George shouted as he flashed his full house.

Unfortunately for George his moment of glory was short-lived when Koenma slapped him on the back of the head. "You big blue buffoon! Who cares about poker right now! Yusuke has returned with Hiei!"

The Blue Ogre whimpered. "Oh, even when I win I lose."

Kaito smiled, and removed his territory. "I'm glad that you've returned, Yusuke. I was worried that I might fall into a deep sleep, giving the SDF the perfect opportunity to attack."

"Oh…umm…" mumbled Kayko in her sleep.

Immediately everyone turned to her. Yusuke knelt beside her and kissed her forehead. "Hey Kayko."

"Huh? …Oh…Yusuke!" she smiled. "You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Did you find Hiei?"

"Yeah, he's standing over there."

Yusuke pointed to Hiei, and Kayko slowly stood up to greet him.

"It's nice to see you again Hiei."

"Hmph," was Hiei's only response, but Yusuke thought he noticed a faint smile.

"That's Hiei for you, he never changes."

Everyone in the room chuckled, except for Yukina who smiled at her brother.

Kayko yawned, and Yusuke turned to her and said, "Kayko, you don't have to get up right now. Why don't you rest some more?"

"Yusuke, if we have a baby girl you can talk to her like that, but not me."

The other members in the party chuckled, while Yusuke looked like a fool.

"Dimwit," replied Genkai.

The party shared a good laugh at Yusuke's stupidity—especially after Genkai referred to him in her trademark 'dimwit'—until Kurama returned the party to the serious level.

"So Kaito, did the temple come across any unpleasant visitors while we were away?"

"That it did Shuichi. While you guys were away a member of the SDF visited the temple. He was probably able to sense that Yusuke wasn't here, and thought that this'd be his best opportunity to come after Kayko."

When Yusuke heard that he immediately turned to Kayko. "Were you hurt Kayko?"

"No, I was in the other room with Shuizuru and Yukina. I never knew what had happened."

"That's good. Kaito, do you know who the SDF member was that visited the temple?"

"No, but Koenma does. The two of them engaged in conversation."

"Who was it Koenma?"

"Captain Otake," replied the Prince of Spirit World.

"Captain Otake? You mean that guy with the stupid little mustache! That guy whose ass I wanted to kick during and after our battle with Sensui!"

"One in the same."

Yusuke pounded his right-fist into his left hand and lowered his voice. "So what happened next?"

"Otake re-informed me about my father's orders to erase Yusuke, and that since Kayko was carrying a child fathered by Yusuke Urameshi she'd either have to give up her child or face death. And I told him that neither was going to happen."

Yusuke continued to pound his fist into his left-hand. "So then what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing! The captain of the SDF comes by to tell you guys that he wants my unborn child and I dead and he doesn't even act upon it? Those guys really are pussies!"

Kaito chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. Once he realized that he couldn't break my territory there wasn't anything more for him to do here."

"So where's that stupid jerk now?" Yusuke added, still pounding his fist into his palm. "I've got a good mind to kick his ass right now."

"Gone."

"Gone!"

"When he realized that he couldn't break my territory he just returned to Spirit World."

"And you just let his stupid ass get away!"

"Shut up, dimwit!" replied Genkai with a slap to the back of the head. "How stupid can you be?"

"The hell's the matter with you! Is it that time of the month to be a bitch! When someone threatens me and my family I've got a right to be angry!"

Hiei chuckled. "She's referring to the fact that in Kaito's territory no one can commit a violent act."

"Huh?"

"Or have you forgotten what happened in that mansion three years ago?"

Yusuke became dumbfounded, and his face turned red.

Kayko giggled and kissed his cheek. "You look so cute when you have that face Yusuke."

Yusuke turned even redder and everyone laughed at him.

"Damn it! Could you jerks quit laughing at me long enough that we could get our asses to Spirit World and kick King Yama's ass?"

Everyone went silent. Yusuke spoke with determination on what he believed would be his last mission. Finally, Hiei broke the silence.

"It's about time you said something I wanted to hear Yusuke Urameshi. When do we leave?"

"Right now's as good as any."

"No, wait Yusuke," began Koenma. "You need a plan."

"I've already got one. I'm going to kick King Yama's ass from one side of Spirit World to the next."

"Damn it Yusuke, be reasonable! You can't just walk into Spirit World and think that you can take it over. It doesn't work that easy."

"So what do you suggest we do 'Your Highness?'"

"That I come along with you."

"Huh? What?"

"But you can't fight," replied Kuwabara.

"That's true Kuwabara, I can't. But I can still act as your guide. You'll need a guide into Spirit World since it has a complex system of entrances. You'll need to know which entrance is the safest to enter. I'm sure that Spirit World's in a state of emergency. My father's no doubt aware that I'm aiding the enemy, and he's going to put in all the defenses that he can."

"What!" screeched Yusuke. "Did you tell that SDF jerk our plan to enter Spirit World!"

"No, Yusuke, but that's insignificant. My father may've already been aware of what we intend to do."

"You do you mean, sir?" asked the Blue Ogre.

"I mean that he could've been watching from the office."

"What office?" replied Hiei.

"The office in Spirit World. It's where I watch the missions Yusuke and his companions went on Hiei. I've never known Father to use it, but that doesn't mean he isn't now."

"Ha!" chuckled Yusuke. "If that's the case then I've got a message for him."

Yusuke looked to the heavens and shouted, "Hey King Yama! You had best pray to whatever god you believe in because your ass's going to belong to me!" And in an extra display of defiance to King Yama, Yusuke flashed two middle fingers.


	10. Hiei and Yukina

_Do your demons, do they ever let you go?  
When you've tried, do they hide, deep inside,  
is it someone that you know?  
__You're just a picture—just an image caught in time.  
We're a lie—you and I—we're words without a rhyme.  
There's no sign of the morning coming.  
You've been left on your own like a rainbow in the dark_-  
"Rainbow in the Dark"-Ronnie James Dio

Here to Eternity

Chapter X

Before Yusuke and his companions could leave for Spirit World, Genkai demanded that they have something to eat, because—as she put it, "It'll be impossible to overthrow King Yama on an empty stomach." Genkai's menu consisted of chicken, fish, whale blubber, and rice. But while the food cooked Yukina asked Hiei a question she had wanted to ask him since his return to Living World.

"Mr. Hiei?"

He turned to her.

"Did you ever find my brother while you were in Demon World?"

Hiei paused, and closed his eyes. He wondered if he should answer Yukina's question. Finally he responded by dropping two crystallized tears—the tears their mother shed after she gave birth to Hiei and Yukina—on Genkai's table.

Yukina gasped, and her eyes grew wide in anticipation for Hiei's answer.

But Hiei paused again. He did not know if he should tell Yukina the truth or not. Eventually he sighed. "Yukina, the long lost brother you've searched for is the man you see sitting before you."

Everyone in the room gasped. Those who knew Hiei was Yukina's brother were stunned that he would finally tell her, and those who did not know where stunned that Hiei was the long-lost brother Yukina had searched for since their personalities are so different.

Kuwabara was perhaps the most surprised. "What!"

Hiei turned to him. "Yes Kuwabara, the 'asshole' you hate is in fact the brother of the woman you love."

Kuwabara was still dumbfounded, while Yukina still had a look of shock.

"But why…why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I was embarrassed to admit that I was your brother. I've been declared a criminal. I was actually kept in check by Spirit World for a while. I didn't know how you'd react if you learned your brother was a criminal."

Yukina was silent. Everyone looked at her—waiting to hear her response.

Eventually she smiled. "I'd be happy just to know that my brother's alive, and if he was a criminal I believe that I could understand that based on how he was cast away from our village shortly after our mother gave birth to us…not only that, I can also see some of our mother's features in him."

Hiei smiled, and so did everybody else in the room.

_"I still can't believe that Hiei's, Yukina's brother," _said Kuwabara. _"Of all the people it could be!"_

"Kazuma?"

Yukina's voice threw Kuwabara for a loop. "Oh, hey baby!"

"Kazuma, do you still love me despite the fact that Hiei's my brother?"

"Of course!"

"But you don't like my brother, do you?"

"Well…umm…"

"Oh…I see…"

Kuwabara sighed. "Yukina, I've tried to befriend your brother before, but for the most part he's just a little pompous ass!"

Yukina paused. "Well…he can be quite rude." Then she turned to her brother. "Hiei, could you please try to be more polite to Kazuma?"

"…I'll consider it."


	11. May the invasion of Spirit World begin

**Author's Note:** Greetings everyone! Just a short note for this chapter: in the opening I have Kuwabara describe the scene of Spirit World as though he was seeing it for the first time. I do not know if in the early Yu-Yu Hakusho episodes Kuwabara went to Spirit World with Yusuke or not. So if he did then please bear with my writing. Other than that, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially its ending.

_Stand inside the temple,  
as the Book of Thel is opening.  
The priestess stands before you,  
offering her hand out rising_-  
"The Book of Thel"-Bruce Dickinson

Here to Eternity

Chapter XI

_"So this is Spirit World!"_ said Kuwabara._ "It looks as though the sun just set—that is—if the sun actually shines here to begin with. This place almost reminds me of the old fairy tales where two kids are walking through an old forest before they finally come across an old house that's haunted. Except in this case it's not an old house but an old temple that looks like an overgrown Shinto or Pure Land Buddhist temple. And that river…that must be the river Styx! I always thought that the river Styx was a river in Hell since that's where the '70s rock band Styx supposedly took their name from._

_I just hope that we're not here too long since Kaito was gracious enough to watch Kayko again for us."_

"So Koenma…what do we do now?" began Yusuke.

"Hmm…" the Prince of Spirit World placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "We need to enter the temple through the least secured location."

"And that is?" replied Hiei.

"That'd be the temple entrance on the river Styx. We'd probably only encounter a few ogres."

"Hey, wait a minute!" responded Kuwabara. "I thought you said we could enter your father's temple without any problems?"

"You've misunderstood me, Kuwabara. It'd be impossible to enter the temple without facing some resistance. My father has been in existence longer than me. Every place in the temple I know, he probably knows even better. But—as a good ruler—Father knows where most of his defenders should be. That means our goal's to enter the temple with the least amount of resistance."

With Koenma as their guide, he led Yusuke's party to the banks of the river Styx.

"So now what, Koenma?" asked Yusuke; "are we going to swim across?"

"No, be patient Yusuke; the ferryman'll come shortly."

"The ferryman?" asked Kurama.

"Well, ferrywoman to be exact. I still have one more person loyal to me in Spirit World, and she knows to meet us here."

"And who's this person?" replied Kuwabara.

"Yani, one of my assistants. She's a grim reaper like Botan."

Within minutes after Koenma finished his sentence, Yusuke and his party noticed a small boat rowing towards them. When the boat finally beached against the shore a tall, but pale, woman stepped onto the shore. She had dark eyes and hair, and she turned to Koenma to bow in veneration.

"I apologize if I'm late, Lord Koenma."

"No, Yani, you're right on time."

Yani then turned to Yusuke and his party and gestured the same to them. "I'm Yani, pleased to meet you. Please come on board. I'll take you to the location Lord Koenma desires."

Koenma directed his assistant to the temple entrance off the banks of the river, and after beaching the boat Koenma presented Yani with one final order.

"Yani, after we leave you must immediately fly to Human World and seek refuge in the temple of the psychic Genkai, and you can't return to Spirit World until we do, because only then will you know it to be safe. If you return under any other circumstances your life'll be in great danger."

Yani nodded. "I understand Lord Koenma." And to the rest of the party she added, "Good luck to all of you!" before mounting her ore to fly into Living World.

* * *

After Yani departed, Yusuke and his companions took a moment to observe the old iron door at the base of the temple. 

"So this is it, huh?" began Yusuke.

"Yeah Yusuke, this is it," replied Koenma.

Yusuke pounded his right fist into his left palm. "All right then. Lets get this over with so we can go home," and turning to the rest of his party he added, "all of us."

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei nodded unanimously.

Yusuke directed the party to the iron door, but before he opened it he looked at his party one last time, as though to give them final instructions. "Everyone, get ready. We don't know what's waiting for us on the other side."

The party nodded, and Koenma kept a safe distance behind the party, because, as he told Yusuke before, he's a ruler not a fighter.

Yusuke forcefully pushed the iron doors opened and clenched his fists, while he waited for the first attack.

Kurama displayed a rose that he intended to turn into a 'rose whip' to cut the very first opponent to shreds. Hiei placed one hand on his sword's sheath and the other on the butt of his katana. And Kuwabara already displayed his incredible spirit sword.

But what awaited them on the other side surprised them all…nothing. Nothing leapt from King Yama's temple to attack them. All the party saw was a dimly lit hallway that reminded Yusuke of the basement of Sarayashiki Junior High where he hid out to skip classes.

_"This is odd,"_ said Koenma. _"Father's up to something."_

"Hmph!" responded Yusuke, while he unclenched his fists. He turned to his companions and replied, "Lets go."

"Be careful everyone," added Koenma.

The basement of King Yama's temple was cold and damp. _"Wonder if there's any rats down here?"_ said Yusuke. _"How weird it'd be to come to Spirit World—the place of the dead—and catch the plague and die."_

"Hold it everyone!" declared Kuwabara. "Something's here! I don't know what it is, but I can sense its spirit."

Kurama observed the darkness of Spirit World's basement in an attempt to catch a glimpse of something Kuwabara had sensed. He could not find what Kuwabara had felt, but he sensed the spirit of somebody else in the room too; and he boldly declared, "Show yourself!"

But whatever it was, it refused to follow Kurama's request.

Kuwabara chuckled. "I bet it's pissing in its pants. I didn't sense it to be all that strong anyway."

_"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Kuwabara_…Huh?" Koenma suddenly felt as though he had been lifted off the ground. "What the hell's going on!"

"Koenma!" shouted Yusuke, who attempted to reach the Prince of Spirit World, only to be struck down by what felt like a ton of lead.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei could sense Koenma's spirit, but could not see exactly what was pulling him away. Koenma continued to struggle until something—which sounded to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei as an electric shock—silenced him. Yusuke and his companions could still sense Koenma's spirit, so they knew he was not dead, but they assumed that since he was no longer struggling he had become unconscious.

Once the Prince of Spirit World was silent a row of torches brightened the room. Yusuke and his companions were trapped inside a cage that contained their power, and standing before them was the Spirit Defense Force. All of them appeared to be counted for, except Captain Otake.

"What did you do with Koenma?" demanded Yusuke.

His answer came from the SDF member with the mop haircut. Yusuke had never liked this particular SDF member ever since his first encounter with him in Demon's Door Cave. The mop-haired SDF member chuckled. "His Majesty, King Yama, requested the Prince to the throne room. He has a suitable punishment in mind for him, kind of like what we have in mind for you."

"And what's that?"

"The death of all of you!"

Yusuke began to flare up a combination of demon and spirit energy equal to that of a powerful 'S-class' demon. Some of the SDF members started to worry at how much power Yusuke created, but not the mop-haired member. _"He'll never be able to break through that cage no matter how much power he creates."_

"And how do you plan on killing us? Do you plan to attack us one-by-one?"

The mop-haired member chuckled. "No, we thought that we'd just kill you all at once."

Yusuke smiled, and his companions, who had fought along side him long enough, understood the gesture to mean that Yusuke had a plan.

"That sounds good, but a quick request if I may?"

"What's that?"

Yusuke chuckled, and as quick as one could blink he had forced himself through the cage.

The SDF gasped. _"That's impossible! How could he escape that cage!"_

The mop-haired member froze as Yusuke let out a primal roar and impaled his fist through the SDF member's stomach, similar to what Yusuke and his team had watched Toguro do to the team of giants in the Dark Tournament.

The SDF members became terrified as they watched blood pour from their fallen member's mouth, while Yusuke removed his blood-soaked fist from what was at one time the SDF member's vital organ. The SDF member let out one final gasp for air before collapsing to the ground dead in a puddle of blood.

The five remaining SDF members shook like leaves on trees, while sweat droplets slowly rolled against their cheeks. Yusuke sensed their fear and took the opportunity to show them his blood-covered hand. He smiled wickedly at each of them. "And that's what happens when you mess with my wife, unborn child, or just generally piss me off. So, who's next to fuck with me?"


	12. Run For Your Life

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter, but I've been kind of busy. Well, the story is moving into the home stretch. It won't be long now…

_Run to the hills.  
__Run for your life.  
__Run to the hills.  
__Run for your life_-  
"Run to the Hills"-Iron Maiden

Here to Eternity

Chapter XII

The members of Yusuke's party gasped at what they had witnessed. Never before had they known Yusuke to act so viciously, or to act like he was having fun after taking someone's life.

_"Oh man, I guess it's a good thing that when Urameshi and I fought years ago that I never pissed him off that much. Otherwise that'd be my corpse lying there."_

"So how 'bout it?" began Yusuke, as he eyed the remaining members of the SDF. The perspiration that descended from the SDF members increased the more Yusuke continued to eye them and grin wickedly.

"What? Nobody wants to fight me…what a shame! I guess I'll just have to pick somebody out…How about you?" Yusuke pointed to Sourai, the SDF member he had punched in his apartment. "You're the guy who thought it'd be cool to attack Kayko while I was away at work."

Sourai bit his lip, perhaps a method to control his fear.

"And the way I see it you're standing in my way, so I guess that means my punch wasn't good enough for you to get the point. I suppose this time I should ram my fist through your stomach and punch off your head…yeah! That ought to help you understand."

Sourai clenched his fists, but took two steps back. He was now behind the only two female members of the SDF. Although Sourai tried to act tough, Yusuke sensed his fear and smiled. Yusuke then eyed the two female SDF members. He was anxious to see what their reactions would be.

The blonde-headed member grew nervous as Yusuke watched her. Sweat trickled down her cheeks and her body quivered. Yusuke smiled, as though he enjoyed her fear. But slowly she regained her composure. She looked at Yusuke and his companions and said, "The hell with this! I'm not entering a battle I know I can't win." And she vanished.

Souai gasped. He had hoped to use the women as his shield, and now one of them decided to make herself AWOL.

Yusuke's response to all of this was to smirk, before he turned to glare at the brunette SDF member.

The brunette gasped, and took a step back at the look Yusuke gave her before she too said, "I'm with Ryuuhi. We can't win this fight." And she too retreated.

Souai was terrified. Yusuke stepped forward, while he pounded his fists into his palms ready to attack. Souai backpedaled and shouted a desperate plea, "I'm sorry! I was only following orders!" and he too retreated.

One of the remaining SDF members shouted, "Get your asses back here!"

Yusuke chuckled. "Well let's see, it started out with you guys locking us inside a cage with a two man advantage, and now we have the two man advantage. Don't you just love the wheel of fate?"

The dark-haired SDF member snarled at Yusuke's mockery of Spirit World's elite fighting force. "Come on Saitou! We're going to take these bastards down!"

But Saitou did not share the enthusiasm of his fellow SDF member. "Umm, Oohou, we're outnumbered four to two. I think now might be a good time to pull back."

Oohou at first did not want to listen to Saitou's advice; but he and Saitou were outnumbered four to two, one of their opponents had the strength of an 'S-class' demon, and two of their opponents were at least upper 'A-class' demons. Finally, Oohou gave in. "Protecting His Majesty takes precedent over you!" And the remaining SDF members retreated.

Yusuke smirked. "Hmph, for Spirit World's finest they sure get scared pretty easily."

"Uh, Urameshi?"

"What is it, Kuwabara?"

"Umm…please forgive me for anytime that I ever made you mad."

"Why're you apologizing all of a sudden Kuwabara?"

_"Incredible!"_ said Kurama, _"Yusuke acts as though he doesn't realize what he has just done. Could it be because of the demon blood that flows through his veins? …No! That's not right! Just because one's born a demon doesn't make them evil. Plus Yusuke's actually more human who just happens to have one demon ancestor…unlike me…"_

"Kurama?" began Yusuke.

"Huh?"

"I noticed you were in deep thought. You didn't think that I became evil, did you?"

"Well, uh…"

Yusuke sighed. "Look guys, if the way I acted freaked you out it's because it was supposed to. If wouldn't have scared the shit out of those SDF jerks we would've had one serious fight on our hands. But since I made them piss their pants by taking out that stupid prick, which I would've had to have done regardless, otherwise he would've killed me, I made three of them go AWOL and two of them retreat back to King Yama…"

"Which means we'll have to fight them later," interjected Hiei.

The party turned to him.

"We should've taken them out now when we had the chance!"

"Which would've you preferred Hiei?" began Yusuke. "Would you've preferred that we would've fought the SDF outnumbered here, or that we'd have to fight those two jerks, the captain, and King Yama in a fair four-on-four contest?"

Hiei smiled. "Hmph, perhaps I'll consider changing my mind Detective."

"Well, in any event, we've got to get to our next destination…King Yama's lair. He's got Koenma, and we've got to do what we can to help!"


	13. The Throne of the king

**Author's Note: **Greetings everyone! I just want to let all of you know that I've probably made some mistakes with the names of the various members of the Spirit Defense Force. I don't know if any of you caught it or not, because unless you go back and look at _Yama's__ Notebook_ for the subtitles you would never know their names anyway, because the only member of the SDF that is said often is Captain Otake, and he is mostly addressed by Koenma as "Captain." But other than that, I ask all of you to please continue to read and review.

_Walking side by side with death,  
the Devil mocks their every step.  
__The snow drives back the foot that's slow.  
The dogs of doom are howling more.  
They carry news that must get through.  
To build a dream for me and you.  
They choose a path where no one goes.  
They hold no quarter,  
they ask no quarter_-  
"No Quarter"-Led Zeppelin

Here to Eternity

Chapter XIII

_"Oh…"_ said Koenma as he finally came to. When the Prince of Spirit World opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was bright-white tiles that were covered by a shadow. _"That shadow…does that mean…"_ Koenma decided to investigate the shadow's owner. The shadow belonged to a pair of jet-black boots and a pair of gray military pants.

"Welcome home my son," said a deep and powerful voice.

Koenma slowly came to his feet. "Dad?"

"Hmph!" King Yama's piercing eyes glared at his son from behind his spectacles. "You've no right to call me by that title boy! You're to either address me as 'Father' or 'Your Majesty' from now on."

Koenma said nothing; he could tell how angry his father was. He was certain that his days were numbered.

King Yama rose from his throne, and his shadow covered the entire room. King Yama may not have been a god, but the fact that he was three times larger than the Philistine Goliath could certainly make someone think otherwise.

"I've been betrayed by my only son," continued the king. "I was willing to pardon your actions from three years ago, but now…what you've done is treason to the highest degree…"

"Your Majesty," interjected Captain Otake, as he came out from behind one of the large columns inside the throne room. He knelt before the king and continued. "I'm sorry to've interrupted you, Your Majesty, but I must defend Prince Koenma on one of the charges brought against him. Lord Koenma was instrumental in our victory over the rogue spirit detective Shinobu Sensui. While he may've violated your orders a greater good came out of it…"

"Be silent Captain!"

Captain Otake froze. He too had angered the great King Yama.

"What my son did was to allow the Ma-zoka in Yusuke Urameshi to emerge, and now that demon blood'll live on in Urameshi's unborn child. Yusuke should've been destroyed…"

"No Father!" shouted Koenma. "Just because one has the blood of a demon does not necessarily make them an evil person. If we would acknowledge that more often then perhaps Sensui never would've tried to've destroyed the world. Plus, look at Kurama—he fights for us…"

But an energy blast from King Yama immediately silenced the prince.

"Do you think you're wise my child? Do you believe that because you've existed for so long that you know everything; like you're some kind of god? Yusuke Urameshi's a threat to the human race due to his demon blood, but you're simply too ignorant to see that. You two!" King Yama pointed to the corner of his throne room. "Come over here and tell my son first hand about your experience with Urameshi."

From the shadows came the two remaining members of the Spirit Defense Force. The two of them approached Lord Koenma and the first one, Saitou, said, "Our teammate, Rinbai, was murdered by Urameshi."

"Urameshi punched a hole right through his stomach," added Oohou.

Koenma realized that even if what these two SDF members said was true their goal was to make him believe that Yusuke had somehow become a monster. Koenma, however, did not waver in his trust for Yusuke. "To begin with, gentlemen, it can't be considered murder when Yusuke's fighting in self-defense. If Yusuke wouldn't have killed Rinbai, Rinbai would've killed him, his wife, and unborn child, correct?"

"…Yes…Yes that's correct," replied Saitou.

"Then why did you give me such an idiotic example to make me believe that Yusuke's now a villain? Even Ogre could've come up with a better example!"

Saitou and Oohou held their tongues, but King Yama did not.

"Even if you foolishly believe that Yusuke Urameshi's not a villain, why did you decide to turn against me in such a way? You literally acted as a guide in an attempt to over throw your father's kingdom. I'm going to ask you this one time, because I want a reason…why?"

"Because Father, what you're doing is wrong. Yusuke's not a threat. If he was a threat why would he help us so much, even when he didn't have to? Just because he has the blood of a demon coursing partially through his veins is no reason to execute someone. The demon blood has been in Yusuke's family for nearly one thousand years, and none of his previous ancestors ever acted like Hitler, Stalin, or Mussolini.

And to attack Kayko's appalling! She's innocent! You may say that she's carrying Yusuke's child, but Yusuke's child may not inherit the same strength as Yusuke. And even if it does that doesn't mean that Yusuke's son or daughter is going to become a mass murder. I love you and honor you Father, but I hate what you're doing. And as much as it pains my heart, I'm willing to overthrow you if that's the only way to stop you."

"…You understand what your decision means, don't you?"

Koenma nodded.

King Yama paused and closed his eyes, and when he re-opened them he spoke the words with the pain of a knife piercing his soul. "Then I have no other choice but to execute you."

"That's not going to happen," replied a stern voice from behind the throne room door. When the door was pushed opened the owner of the voice was revealed to be Yusuke Urameshi with his party standing in full-force behind him.


	14. The Great Battle

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Well, this story is reaching its final stretch, but this chapter is not the last. However, this chapter may be the longest. My rough draft for it was certainly long. Anyway, sit back, enjoy, and read and review!

_In this bloody dawn,  
I will wash my soul,  
to call on the spirit of vengeance.  
To deny my wisdom for anger,  
to break my scream for the silent fool,  
and to be the son of doom_-  
"Knightrider of Doom"-Rhapsody

Here to Eternity

Chapter XIV

_"Holy shit that guy's huge!"_ declared Yusuke. _"It's kind of funny. Koenma's usually a toddler and his dad's as big as some of the buildings in the city."_

_"Whoa! That's King Yama…"_ said Kuwabara. _"…I hope that we can actually pull this off."_

_"I can see now why demons fear the great King Yama,"_ replied Hiei.

_"I had heard the legends of King Yama all the way back to my days as Yoko Kurama, but never could I've believed how many of them would turn out to be true."_

King Yama only glared at Yusuke and his party for a second before he turned to Captain Otake and the remaining SDF members. "What the hell're you doing just standing there? Do your damn job!" King Yama pointed to Yusuke's party—a signal for the SDF to attack.

Although the SDF were outnumbered four to three they decided to make a three on one attack. Captain Otake gave a signal that the attack would be aimed solely on Yusuke. At the same time Otake realized that this would perhaps be the final battle of the Spirit Defense Force—ever. Even if Otake and his two remaining soldiers could eliminate Yusuke they would probably be so weakened that Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama could easily finish them. But with Yusuke, as the most powerful member of the group eliminated, King Yama could surely defeat the other three. Captain Otake wanted this battle to be the Spirit Defense Force's finest hour.

Hiei had already unsheathed his katana. Kuwabara displayed his dimension-cutting spirit sword. And Kurama held up a rose that at any moment could be transformed into his trusty rose whip with his spirit energy.

Yusuke, however, was ready. He cocked his right hand and waited for the SDF members to come closer. His fist glowed with spirit energy, and when the time was right Yusuke shouted, "SHOTGUN!"

The blast sent Otake, Saitou, and Oohou to the ground. However, it was not fatal. But the same could not be said for the attacks of Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

With the Spirit Defense Force reduced to a pile of mutilated corpses, and with Koenma safely behind Yusuke and his party, the focus now turned to King Yama.

Yusuke smirked at the nearly thirty feet tall king.

"You dare to look at me like that boy!"

"Yeah, I dare. It looks to me like you're fresh out of bodyguards."

"That I may be Detective, but my power is absolute!"

"Eh, I don't think so."

"You dare to question me!"

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, I dare that also…"

"He's not alone," interjected Hiei. "I too question the 'great' King Yama's power."

_"I wouldn't be so hasty,"_ said Kurama. _"You don't become and stay king by being weak."_

_"I don't know you guys,"_ replied Kuwabara. _"My spirit awareness senses something very, very odd about King Yama."_

_"Don't think irrationally Yusuke and Hiei,"_ added Koenma. _"Just because I might be weak doesn't mean that my father is."_

King Yama removed his spectacles and placed them in his pocket. His dark eyes glared at the rebel detective and his companions. "So which of you is first to see just how powerful I really am?"

"I'll go," responded Hiei, as he stepped forward with a smirk.

"What a surprise! The demon, Hiei, has stepped forward to challenge me."

"Yes. And don't worry, 'Your Majesty,' I'll make it a challenge worthy of your power."

Hiei removed the bandages from his right arm and the king watched in anticipation.

_"Hiei's pulling out his best attack,"_ replied Kurama. _"Perhaps he's taking King Yama more seriously than I originally assumed."_

Hiei held out his right palm, and a dark black flame illuminated from it. "Don't worry Your Majesty. I promise you that I'll give you my best attack in honor of somebody worthy of your power…DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

From the pits of Spirit World came the black dragon that charged King Yama. Of all the opponents Hiei had used this attack on only Shinobu Sensui had refused to break a sweat. King Yama, however, was like Sensui. He did not become frightened by the black dragon. Instead, he merely held out his right hand, which started to glow. The glow seemed to pull the dragon faster to the king, and when the dragon came too close, it was immediately sucked in.

Hiei was stunned and so were his companions, but King Yama merely smiled.

"You see Hiei the swordsman, I'm the ruler of Spirit World, and the Dragon of the Darkness Flame is a product of Spirit World that I can send away. Still, I feel honored that you'd try your best attack on me. Now…who's next to challenge me?"

_"Great,"_ replied Yusuke, _"the master of Spirit World just repelled Hiei's best attack. Makes me wonder what my spirit gun'll do?"_

_"So King Yama's able to repel attacks like the darkness attack,"_ added Kurama, _"but he shouldn't be able to stop spirit or demon energy, because they come from within the person."_

Kurama decided to put his thoughts into action with his rose whip. Kurama made a stealth attack against the king, with the thorns catching King Yama on the hand. Blood gently fell to the floor as the king grasped his hand, while he grinded his teeth.

"So I was correct. Although King Yama can repel such attacks as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame he cannot repel spirit energy because it comes from within the person."

"So you mean that my spirit gun'll work?"

"Yes. Your spirit gun is part of you."

"Always the wise one Yoko Kurama," replied the king, "too bad that I don't intend to let you live long enough to use your spirit energy!"

King Yama let out a primal roar as two blasts of spirit energy exited his hands. The blasts knocked the party members back, but they did not do much damage. The most damage done by the blasts was a tear on Yusuke's shirt.

Yusuke and his party, however, were quick to counterattack. Hiei was first. If the Dragon of the Darkness Flame was ineffective against the king then perhaps its Human World counterpart would be effective. "FISTS OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" shouted Hiei, while his fists became the embodiment of fire. Hiei lunged at the king—his right fist ready to strike—but King Yama side-stepped his three-eyed foe and countered Hiei's right hand with his own. Hiei fell to the ground with a cut over his left eye.

Kurama was next, and his weapon of choice was his trusty rose whip. Kurama cracked the razor-sharp thorns into King Yama's flesh, but the king decided to sacrifice his own body by grabbing the whip and pulling Kurama towards him where he delivered a clothesline with his left hand.

Next was Kuwabara, whose spirit sword could easily cut through the king and any ancestors the king might have on the other side…that is of course if Kuwabara could have made contact with the king's flesh. King Yama dodged the blow, kicked Kuwabara in the stomach, and delivered a punch to the side of the head. Kuwabara fell back, spit up some blood, and wiped the trickle of blood away from the left side of his face.

Finally there was Yusuke Urameshi. After King Yama punched Kuwabara away Yusuke seized the moment to place his left hand over his wrist and extend his index finger, and with spirit energy tingling from his index finger Yusuke shouted the words, "SPIRIT GUN!"

_"That's a direct hit!"_ exclaimed Kurama, as he watched the massive ball of energy strike King Yama in the back. The king screamed as the spirit gun blast began to tear the flesh from his bones.

_"I hope you enjoy life as an ash tray,"_ replied Yusuke with no remorse.

When the spirit gun blast finally faded away Yusuke and his companions were stunned. King Yama had not been reduced to a pile of ashes and was still on his feet. Steam rose from his body as though he was a piece of overcooked meat, while his back was cut open.

"…What the hell?" replied Yusuke. "Did the dumb ass just pass into a coma or something?"

Yusuke stepped forward cautiously to examine the king.

_"Be careful Yusuke,"_ said Koenma.

_"He looks like a statue,"_ responded Yusuke. _"Does that mean he's dead?"_

Yusuke would discover the answer soon enough when King Yama came back from the 'dead' to punch Yusuke above his right eye.

Yusuke was thrown backwards, as though he had run into a moving truck, but once he regained his footing he replied, _"Damn! It's a good thing he didn't catch me completely with that punch. Otherwise I'd be knocked out right now."_

The king glared at his opponents while he stumbled back to his feet.

"That guy really is a god!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "He took a direct hit from the spirit gun and survived."

"Yes," replied Kurama, "but I wouldn't exactly call him a god yet."

"That shot definitely hurt him," added Hiei. "A few more of those and King Yama will fall."

King Yama snarled and extended his arms. Lightning flashed from his fingers, which formed an energy barrier. But as soon as the barrier was formed King Yama slumped to his knees again.

_"I can break through that,"_ Hiei believed, as he attempted to slice his sword through the energy barrier, only to be repelled and thrown backwards. "Damn, I can't break through!"

"No, but I can," replied Kuwabara. With all his strength Kuwabara used his spirit sword to cut through not only the barrier, but also the king.

The barrier fell and so did the king with a large cut on his forehead. Blood trickled down his face and possibly affected his vision, as he crawled like a man caught in darkness.

Kurama seized on the moment and snapped his rose whip around the king's neck. When Kurama used this move on Gourmet's head it removed his skull, but King Yama was no Gourmet. He could not decapitate the king, but could certainly slice his throat.

Blood flowed, and the king grasped his throat in an attempt to clot the blood.

_"Now's the best chance I have,"_ declared Yusuke, while he pointed his trusty index finger at the king. For the second time he exclaimed, "SPIRIT GUN!"

King Yama could hear and see the spirit gun, but could do nothing to stop it. Yusuke scored another direct hit, and when the spirit energy faded away King Yama fell to an upright position and then fell over onto his back.

"So…is it over?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah…I think so," replied Kuwabara.

Yusuke and his team stepped forward and stood over the fallen king. King Yama coughed some blood.

"Damn, he's still alive," responded Yusuke.

In response to Yusuke statement Hiei drew his sword and positioned it over the fallen king's heart. "Then let's end it."

Hiei was about to impale the blade through King Yama's heart, but stopped when he watched the king cough some more blood and act as though he was trying to speak.  
"Hmm, I suppose that I should offer you your final words before I kill you."

"Bring…bring my son…over to me…"

The entire party turned to Koenma. The Prince of Spirit World's lower lip began to quiver, but he stepped forward to meet his father.

"I'm here Father."

King Yama smiled, though faintly. "Son…please remove…some of the blood…from my eyes."

Koenma did as his father requested, though cautiously.

"I sensed…how nervous you were. But don't worry…I'm nearing my end."

Koenma's eyes started to water, but he maintained his composure.

"I just…I just wanted to ask you…one question."

"Yes, Father?"

"Are you…are you satisfied?"

"Huh?"

"Are you satisfied…to see me…like this?"

Koenma's voice became hoarse, and he began to cry.

"Why…why're you crying? I wanted to…execute you."

"Because you're still my father and I never wanted it to come to this, I just didn't have a choice."

King Yama smiled again, and coughed some more blood.

"Please don't talk anymore, Father."

"No…it's all right, Koenma. I just wanted to say that…ever since your birth…I've watched you become your own man. I just…I just never paid attention to it. I'm sorry. Perhaps…perhaps if you have your own son one day…you won't make the same mistake as me…the 'great' King Yama. Farewell…my son…"

King Yama coughed blood one final time before he breathed his last.

Yusuke and the others said nothing. They gave Koenma time to grieve. After Koenma regained his composure Yusuke decided to speak with him.

"Hey Koenma…"

"You don't need to say anything Yusuke. You received the end that you wanted."

"Yeah, but…I still feel bad for you having to watch your own father die before your very eyes."

Koenma smiled. "Thank you, Yusuke. I appreciate that."

"So Koenma," began Kuwabara, "what'll you do now?"

"Well…now that Father's gone I'm the ruler of Spirit World. And my first decision as the ruler of Spirit World is to declare amnesty for all those loyal to my father if they're willing to take an oath of loyalty to me."

"And if they're not?" replied Hiei.

"Then I'll allow them to leave Spirit World freely."

"That should probably be effective," responded Kurama.

"Yeah, I agree," added Yusuke. "But for me, my first decision is now to go home and be with Kayko."


	15. Forever Yu Yu Hakusho

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone this is it. The final chapter of the story, and like the other chapters I hope that you read and review this one as well. Also, please read the note at the bottom of this chapter. And now…begin!

_I got someone who loves me tonight.  
I got over a thousand dollars in the bank and I'm all right.  
Look deep in the eyes of love.  
Look deep in the eyes of love.  
And find out what you were looking for.  
I got a room at the top of the world tonight.  
I got a room at the top of the world tonight.  
__I got a room at the top of the world tonight.  
And I ain't coming down…no.  
I ain't coming down_-  
"Room at the Top"-Tom Petty

Here to Eternity

Chapter XV

Nearly two years after Yusuke's return home the couple had moved into a much larger apartment, and a brown eyed-brown haired toddler stumbled around the master room of the Urameshi household with a pacifier in its mouth. On this day the toddler was dressed very formal.

When Yusuke entered the master room he watched his child trip and cry. Yusuke smiled, and scooped the child up in his arms.

"Hey, you're all right there Kosuke."

The child no longer cried, but whined; and Yusuke kissed its cheek.

"Hey, come on now. Big boys like you don't cry, do they?" Yusuke kissed his son's cheek again, and tickled his chubby belly until he giggled like a happy baby. "That's my big boy!" Yusuke replied with another kiss for his son.

Kayko giggled as well when she entered the room.

"Mama!" exclaimed the toddler, as he extended his arms for his mother.

Kayko smiled, took the child from his father, and kissed him.

"You know Yusuke, as good as you are with getting Kosuke to calm down maybe you'd be just as good changing his diaper the next time he needs it?"

"Na, I don't think so. That's just a little bit out of my area."

Kayko chuckled. "So I've noticed."

Yusuke smiled, and admired his wife's dress. "You look nice by the way, Kayko."

Kayko returned the smile. "Thanks, so do you, Yusuke. It's kind of appropriate that for Kuwabara and Yukina's wedding that you'd wear the same thing that you wore for our own wedding."

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, it's been forever since I've worn this…perhaps our wedding day was the last time. And ever since we opened our own restaurant the chances of me wearing something this nice are slim to none…By the way, what time do we need to arrive at Genkai's temple?"

"In about an hour, you might need to help keep Kuwabara calm. After all, you're his best man."

Yusuke chuckled again. "Yeah, but I think Shizuru'll help him with that. Kuwabara fears a slap from his sister more than the highest class of demon…kind of like how I fear a slap from you."

Kayko smiled.

"Kuwabara's real lucky though. He's doing well in college, and he found the one girl for him. He found what people sometimes search for years before they ever find."

Kayko kept her smile and replied, "Kind of like you, right Yusuke?"

Yusuke kissed his wife. "Yeah, kind of like me…Will you be ready to go soon?"

"Yes, pretty soon. I just need to gather enough things for Kosuke. We don't want him to throw a fit during the ceremony, you know?"

Yusuke chuckled for the third time. "I wouldn't worry about that too much. Grandma always has a loving way at getting Kosuke to shut up."

Kayko laughed. "Yeah, she does…So do you really think that Hiei'll walk his sister down the aisle?"

"From the last I heard he will. Of course, knowing Hiei I'm sure that he'll add a threat here and there."

"You know, it'd almost be kind of funny to watch them trade insults during the ceremony," giggled Kayko.

Yusuke smiled. "Yeah…it probably would be."

**The End**

"Up the Irons!"

**Author's Note: **Well, everyone the story has officially come to an end, and I appreciate everyone who has reviewed the chapters (including this one). I've really received some excellent feedback! I want to tell all of you that if anybody has an idea for a sequel to this story please email at cody. Until then, let us eat, drink, be merry, and listen to more Iron Maiden


End file.
